Teach Me
by Sasseria Davies
Summary: Sara, the Pharaoh's wife. Akefia, the Pharaoh's enemy, and a Thief King. So why does he find her at his door? Even stranger, why does she ask him "Can you teach me how to be a Thief?"
1. Chapter 1

Sara: Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic so please read!

Sassy: She just wants to know someone bothered to read this crap.

Sara: Yami! -sob-

Sassy: Hikari, I was joking! -sigh-

Sara: Okay! Sassy, disclaimer please!

Fine. **Disclaimer: **SetoXSara does not own Yu-gi-oh! But she does own Sara!

**Summary: **Sara, the Pharaoh's wife. Akefia, the Pharaoh's enemy, and a Thief King. So why does he find Sara at his door? Even stranger, why does she ask him 'Can you teach me how to be a thief?' AkefiaXOC

"37, 38, 39..." Akefia counted, throwing random gold objects onto a pile. He was counting all of the things he had stolen from the Palace. He had visited 7 times over the last month, and very nearly been caught twice. Queen Sara had been the witness on both occasions. Boy, Being a Thief was hard work!

-Knock! Knock!- The tomb robber held his dagger tight as he went to answer the persistent knocking. You never know, it could be anyone trying to kill him. He opened the door slowly, and after hearing no swords being thrown, or cries of "Get Him!" so the Thief opened it fully. Standing there, in her royal outfit, with a sack, was the Pharaoh's wife Queen Sara. Why the hell was she here? "What do you want?" he grunted, almost closing the door on the small blonde. "For you to teach me how to be a thief," she replied. Akefia stared. Teach the Queen how to be a thief? Mess with the Pharaoh? This was going to be fun. But then "…why should I?" He said suspiciously.

"I thought you might say that," she said opening the sack. "So I brought you these." In the sack, was 10 gold items from Atem's private chamber. Akefia grabbed the sack and looked up. "Well, I have much to teach you," he told the Queen, grinning. "Midnight, tomorrow, outside the Palace walls, will be lesson 1: Climbing." He shut the door in her face.

Sara: Please review! J Tell me what you think!


	2. Lesson 1: Climbing

Sara: Someone actually read my fanfic! :'D YAY!

Sassy: I didn't expect someone to read this! :O –checks again- IT'S TRUE!

Sara: Yes, It is!

Sassy: Yeah… Kay **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! … If we did, 4Kids would have been assassinated… hehe that's on my To-Do List actually…**

Lesson 1: Climbing

Sara waited anxiously around the old oak tree outside the Palace walls. Atem was angry with her.

***Flashback***

Sara snuck out of the bed she shared with the Pharaoh Atem and grabbed her old handmaiden outfit, the one she used when she was a handmaiden to Atem. Then, when she was dressed, she quietly reached for the thick brown cloak to hide herself. Trying not to wake her husband, she leaned over the bed for it, and fell straight onto him. "Damn!" she whispered as the King woke with a start. "What the… Sara, where are you going at this time?" he questioned her.

"Well actually… I was… ummm… going… for a walk! Yeah, I was going for a walk! That's all! You can go back to sleep now," she hurried, blushing.

"You're lying to me, I can tell. You blush when you lie. I know you, dearest." He kissed her hand. She pulled away and muttered "I'm going out… to meet someone." With that, she left the shouts of "Meeting Someone! Who? Sara!" She pulled the cloak over her and ran out of the Palace. And there she waited.

***End Flashback***

The Queen stood with her arms folded. Where the hell was he? She waited impatiently. And as she was turning to leave, out from the tree jumps Akefia, straight in front of the blonde. "Whoa!" She stared at the Thief, then at the tree. "How did you do that?"

"Easy," he grinned. "That's Lesson 2. The Element of Surprise!" He twirled, and she giggled. "Anyway, we have much to do. Are you any good at climbing?" He asked her.

"Sure," was her reply, and she ran to the tree that Akefia jumped out of and started climbing rapidly. In the space of a minute she had reached the very top and was hanging out of the tree, waving at the Thief. "I was a street girl. You have to learn to climb. To hide from guards!" she called to him.

"Good!" He shouted back. "Now jump down." Sara looked at him in shock. Jump down? She took a look at the floor. The Queen gulped. Oh Ra! She thought. "Do I have to?"

"Yeah"

The blonde took a deep breath. And jumped. Sara went sailing through the air, landed and rolled into a heap. "Ow." She muttered, standing up and brushing herself down. Akefia stood, smirking. The Queen looked up at him, and saw his face. "Don't you smirk at me!" she cried. The Thief King took a look at her red face and threw his head back and laughed. To see a cute face like that turn all red… wait! - Cute? I'm a thief, I don't think Queens cute! Then he realized after his mental rant his companion was stood with an expression of slight confusion on her face.

"Right. Now climb the wall." He stated. Sara stared at the tall golden wall. How in the name of Ra can I climb that? She at once started searching for hand and foot holds, trying not to keep the Thief King waiting. She soon found them, and started to scramble up. She got about two feet before getting stuck and falling back down on her butt. Again Akefia chuckled at her. Sara blushed and tried again. She got the tiniest bit further this time before falling. Again. Then, she scaled the walls, looking for a nearby tree. Akefia followed, wondering what she was doing. "Aha!" she cried, before starting up the tree. When she was level with the wall, she walked along the branch and landed on the top of the wall with a flourish. "Tada!" She cried, looking down, to find that the thief wasn't there. Then after a moment or two, she heard a whisper. "Boo." She screamed and staggered back, nearly off the wall. Akefia grabbed her. "It's okay. I've got you." Sara gazed into his eyes. "My hero," she whispered. Then he leapt down. "Same time tomorrow!" he yelled, and vanished into the night. Sara gazed after him.

Sara: Awwww… I think he's nice.

Atem: Sara…

Sassy: Hehe –grabs popcorn- I love a good argument.

*1 hour later*

-Atem and Sara screaming at each other-

Sassy: See you guys at the next chapter. This ain't gonna stop soon. Please review and make my hikari happy.


End file.
